kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sora 2
hi :Hey. Nice of you to stop by my page. ^_^ Please, do sign your posts with ~~~~ ! Or use a talk bubble. Saxisai or I will get to it, okay ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) but how (no hacking right just checking) no of course not, its just a little coding, so can I get started?-Saxisai 16:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Can you not find the ~ sign on your keypad ? Just type four o' them and see what you get ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) get what started and how (sorry) get started as in can I make you a talk bubble? and after your message, just type in four of these "~". For example, if you were to say this "HI!" just put the four tildes at the end, so it would be "HI-~~~~"-Saxisai 16:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) "hiSora 2 16:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC)" ok, you basically did it, but dont put quotes around your post lol, and put a "-" sign between your message and the four "~" so you can see a clearer difference in your post from your sig-Saxisai 16:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The - isn't necessary Saxisai, but you can just leave a space after the sentence and then type ~~~~. Alternatively, you can use — to make it look like this : — . Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) so it is like or emo sora thing right--Sora 2 16:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a minute... That is Vanitas, not Emo Sora :P Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to say that lol, but yes, basically, but you can have any image you want...(and I knew that TNE, i was just giving a sugestion lol)-Saxisai 16:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) so that is the gut with the helmet don't ruin it for me i only just finished the ds one--Sora 2 16:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) well, you just ruined it for yourself by asking that question, which requires me to answer...yes, that it the guy with the helmet...-Saxisai 16:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so pick a character for your talkbox. :Then pick some quotes for happy, sad, whatever emotion you can find for Xion. :Then, pick some colours. :And off we go ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) lets play --Sora 2 16:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) is that it :Uh oh. Saxisai, Leon doesn't have emotions yet. How ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) looks like im gonna handle this one? I can make him a custom leon mugshot if he wants, or i can just edit one of the CoM ones...-Saxisai 16:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) that' because he's an emo ha :It'll be good if you can upload the Chain of Memories ones, Saxisai. ^_^ I only have the basic COM face on the Talk Template Archive... and I'll have to log out in a bit already. I entrust you with the talkbox-making. Good luck. :And Sora2 : LEON IS NOT AN EMO ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) come on I'm just kidding by the way he is i had fun and how do i make color --Sora 2 16:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ok hi #FF0000 sora--Sora 2 16:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC)